This invention relates to a prefabricated curtain wall unit for combined use with other like units to provide a unit type curtain wall assembly. The unit type curtain wall assembly comprised of the prefabricated curtain wall units in accordance with the invention has a room temperature control function.
The prefabricated unit type curtain wall assembly has been known which comprises a plurality of standardized curtain wall units arranged in rows and columns. There have also been known such unit type curtain wall assemblies having a built-in temperature control or air conditioning system for the rooms enclosed thereby. Japanese Patent Application No. Sho 57-133764, filed by the same applicant as in the present application, represents an example of unit type curtain wall assembly capable of room temperature control. According to this system disclosed in the separate application, the horizontal and vertical frame members of the standardized curtain wall units have passageways extending longitudinally therethrough for the flow of a heat transfer fluid as in the form of hot or cold water. The heat transfer fluid radiates its heat energy into the room or absorbs a heat of air through the frame members.
In the curtain wall units for use in this unit type curtain wall assembly, the passageways for the heat transfer fluid must be so arranged in the frame members as to result in the most efficient liberation of the heat energy into the room. Additional considerations must go into the design of the frame members of the curtain wall units, which are to be interconnected in rows and columns by the interposition of seals, couplings, heat insulators, and piping for the circulation of the heat transfer fluid. The frame members should allow ready connection of such auxiliary means thereto.
Above all, the frame members of the curtain wall units should be universal, that is, all the frame members, both horizontal and vertical, should be of the same cross-sectional shape for the reduction of manufacturing cost.